Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Road to Victory
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Road to Victory or Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Path to Friendship (in Japan) is the latest Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Game in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Series. It is the 10th installment in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Franchise Description Deep in the heart of the Pokemon World, away from all evil, a community lies. All living pokemon are encouraged not to leave as an evil creature is rising among the world: The Corona Core! And according to the prophecy, only a human turned into a pokemon can save the world. You must travel around the pokemon world and defeat all the evil pokemon and save the day...... Coming Soon Playable Pokemon Pikachu (From Start): Pikachu is a human who was transported into the Mystery Dungeon Labyrinth Community to save the Pokemon World Owood: Owood is a member of the MDLC and is happy to help Pikachu on him Quest to save the Pokemon World. He is the Second Playable Character. Burnoat: Burnoat is a rebel pokemon who lives in the MDLC but eventually Owood and Pikachu convince her to join your team. Platytalp: Platytalp is found in the Hero's Labyrinth Dungeon and is rescued by the team. He is the brawn of the expedition. Dragelf: Dragelf joins your team after you save her from a dungeon. She lives in the Hero's Labyrinth Dungeon but is not afraid to see the world Florges: Florges is a character who visits the MDLC and is kidnapped by Noivern and his Squad, after being rescued she pays you back by joining the team Hoopa: Hoopa is a playable character in the game. He is originally a villian but then he saves you from Shuckle and befriends you Supporting Pokemon Duosion-A supporting character and Is a brainy character in the game, he is very good with tech and he is the creator of the World Reaper, the machine that brought you from the human world. He owns a shop in the MDLC that can teach you TM's and HM's Ninjindo-He is another supporting character from the game. He is a skilled ninja artist and owns a store in the MDLC that will upgrade a team member's moves Latias and Latios-They are a brother and sister team who are very helpful throughout the game. They are guards of the MDLC who can also sell orbs and berries Mienshao-She plays a huge role in the Pokemon MD RTV game. She is the leader of the MDLC as well as the 1st boss you encounter. She has to test your strength. Togepi-Togepi is a resident of the MDLC and a character in the game. He plays a role as a niave pokemon who is always getting into trouble Gardevoir-She is another resident of the MDLC and acts like a mother to the player. She is very strong and a great fighter shown at times Whakomole-Whakomole is a very sturdy and strong pokemon he and his crew of four Quarrmole are the carpenters of the MDLC area. He is very nice. Porygon X-A very powerful pokemon who is a facility owner at the Virtual Reality Building which tests the pokemon you are playing as' strength Maidrena and Lovdev-They are entercard users in the game and very good friends of Umbreon and Espeon. They help you on big adventures like to the Twisted Desert Palace. Villian Pokemon Coraurus-Coraurus is the true villain of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Road to Victory and uses the Corona Core's Power to strengthen itself and enslave all the pokemon Noivern-Noivern is a very highly ranked villain in the game and is fought 7 times. He is the 2nd in command to Coraurus and leads Red Squad of Coraurus's alliance Shuckle-Shuckle is one of the four Squad leaders in the game. Although he looks very weak, he is the 3rd strongest villain after Coraurus and Noivern. He leads the Blue Squad of Coraurus's alliance Abomasnow-Abomashow is a roughneck villian and one of the four squad leaders. He is extremely strong and the leader of the Yellow squad. Lopunny Dragonite-Dragonite is Puppilusion Malimar Machamp Ledyba Wattroid Weezing Darmanitan Weavile Spiritomb Romonkey Loudred Arbok Ryhorn Carnivine Hoopa Golem